Louis Tomlinson Christmas one shot
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: So I know I'm a bit late with this, but let me know what you think? :
1. Chapter 1

It was a week before Christmas and the blizzard was getting worse outside. For some reason, I yearned to be out in it. Just doing all the things I did as a child. It just looked too cold though and lying by the fire looking at what was happening outside, seemed more appealing anyway. I'd lay there for some time before I got a text. At the time I was half asleep and my phone ringing that loudly gave me the shock of my life. I groaned as I got up gradually from the carpet. I wasn't expecting a text off anyone, so I was curious as to who it could be. I opened the text and a huge grin spread across my face. Louis, my best friend, had text me and asked me something I simply couldn't say no to.

'Coming round yours in a few, you better be ready for a snowball fight. Prepare to be beaten. ;) Lou xxx'

To say I was overly excited would be an understatement. Quickly, I ran upstairs and into my room and chucked on a huge woolly jumper, thick black leggings, thermal socks and long knee-high boots. The doorbell sounded downstairs. Grabbing my gloves, I hastily made my way to the door, nearly falling down the stairs on multiple occasions. Finally, I'd gotten to the door it had taken me long enough. As soon as I opened, strong arms wrapped around me making me stumble backwards.

"Whoa Louis!" I yelled at him, shocked.

"Sorry! Ready for war?" He asked jokingly. For a moment, I found myself just gazing into his gorgeous, blue eyes. It didn't feel awkward like it would with anyone else. In a strange way it felt right to just look at them. As weird as that sounds, it's true. My train of thought was knocked when Louis' fist collided with my arm.

"Ouch!" I playfully rubbed my arm. Although it did hurt a little.

"Aw, did that hurt? Poor Kate. Shouldn't have been staring at me then should you?" He responded sarcastically with a cheeky wink. Typical Louis behaviour. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it though. In fact, I loved him and I sometimes wondered if it was only in a friendly way.

"I wasn't staring! I was just… Thinking. Anyway… I'm getting to the untouched snow first!" I ran with all the speed in me, swung the back door open and jumped around in the snow. The blizzard was gradually dying down but it was still quite heavy. I felt incredibly childish but it was amazing! It took a while before I realised Louis hadn't made an appearance. Not that I'd been paying much attention. "Louis!"

"Yeah?" I spun round and noticed him leaning against the wall, rolling a snowball in his hands, smiling sweetly.

"How long have you been standing there for?" It felt like ages since we'd came outside.

"Well, we've been outside about two minutes, so I guess not long." He started to slowly approach me. I began to back away, since the snowball looked more than ready to be thrown.

"Why were you staring at me?" I'd only just remembered about the way he was looking at me whilst leaning against the wall.

"I was just… Thinking." He mimicked my earlier statement, after he caught me so blatantly staring at him.

"Oh so funny. Honestly, you're hilar-…" My sentence was cut short when I felt a hard ball hit my face, definitely the snowball Louis had made. "Oh it's on!"

We stood for about an hour just flinging snowballs back and forth. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. What happened next was more than unexpected. I was chasing after Louis when I slid over. Unable to break the fall, I smacked forcefully off the snow. Agonising pain spread through my ankle. "Louis!" I screamed, hoping he'd help. It didn't take long before he came rushing towards me.

"Kate, what happened? Are you alright?" He was genuinely worried. What shocked me most was when he began to gently brush loose hairs away from my face, gently.

"I just slipped, I'll be fine. Help me get inside the house?"

"Sure thing." I hadn't even tried to stand up, he already had me held tightly in his arms carrying me indoors.

"You really didn't need to pick me up you know." Not that I was complaining. I was enjoying it honestly, as odd as that sounds. I guess only being mid-height would make me quite easy to carry.

"Well, can't let a damsel in distress struggle alone can I?" He didn't look at me but he definitely knew I was looking at him because he had the 'I know your looking' expression on his face. Well, there wasn't exactly much else I could look at.

"Actually, you could've but considering it was me, you clearly thought 'I can't leave her'. Hey, I'm not sure why you'd think that, but it sounded good at the time." I was babbling; like I usually do when I even got the slightest bit nervous. Louis chuckled quietly.

"You're cute when you do that."

"Do what?" I could feel myself blushing but I was determined to make sure it didn't show.

"You know what I mean." His cheeky and endearing grin cropped up on his face again. Damn, it's as if he could read my mind. I found myself gazing at him again but this time quickly snapped out of the trance. No way was he going to catch me doing that again. Once we got to the living room, he lay me down on the sofa, propping my foot up on a cushion. "Let's have a look at your ankle then." He slowly pulled my sock down, trying his best to be careful not to cause more pain. "It looks pretty nasty, doesn't look broken though. You'll be fine if you stop acting like a wimp. I won't be able to rescue you every time you know!" His cheekiness was cute at the same time as being cruel.

"Who said I'd need you to rescue me every time? Are you saying I can't look after myself?" I put on an overly shocked expression, he began to laugh quietly.

"No, I'm more saying that a girl like you needs to be protected." His cheeks started turning a light shade of pink. My heart started to race inside my chest.

"Uh, what?" I didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented. By the colour of his cheeks, I'd guess it would be a compliment. Right? He twisted his head to look at me and the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"I'll explain some other time. You need ice on that ankle at the moment though; I'll be back in a minute." He got up and left me stunned. I desperately wanted to know what he meant. Thoughts continuously spun around my mind, making me momentarily dizzy. Quickly, I picked up a compact mirror that was perched on top of the coffee table. Looking in it made me realize what a mess I was after the snowball fight. My hair, which was usually hung in lovely brown waves, was now the worst mess ever. How could anybody find me attractive with hair like that? Louis came rushing back into the room and gently rested the ice pack on my ankle. It stung a little but there wasn't much I could do.

"What you looking at yourself for?" He pointed at the mirror I'd forgotten I was holding. Hastily I placed it back on top of the table.

"No reason. Not like I need to impress you anyway." God knows why I said that, at least Louis found it slightly humorous.

"True..." He shook his head, as if he'd just said something terrible.

"What's wrong?" There was definitely something up and there was no way he could hide it.

"Nothing." Sure didn't sound that way.

"Of course there isn't…" I spoke sarcastically. "Come on Lou, you know you can tell me anything. I promise not to tell." Then it happened. His smooth lips met my own; his hand was placed on my cheek. It happened so suddenly that I was still in a bit of shock. Although, if I said I wasn't enjoying it, that would be the biggest lie ever. He pulled away half-smiling, making my heart skip a beat or two.

"That's what was wrong. I like you, and not just as a best friend. You don't even know how long I've wanted to tell you that." He sounded almost relieved.

"I… I really like you too, honestly, I think I always have." It took me a while to even get the words out. We were both blushing by this point. Even though we were in silence, it wasn't awkward.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and I didn't want to either.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked hopeful. He surely couldn't think I'd say no?

"Yes!" I went to embrace him too quickly, completely forgetting about my ankle. "OW!" The pain was dreadful.

"You should leave the moving to me, you know." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Our fingers entwined together, making butterflies form in my stomach. This was going to be the most amazing Christmas; the perfect boyfriend and an amazing family, what more could I possibly ask for?


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
